Questions
by EverydayBeautiful05
Summary: Teddy Lupin asks his god father Harry Potter about his parents. A short story about Tonks and Remus.


A/n: **I made this story**** for**** Nymphadora**** Tonks and**** Remus****L****upin who gave there lives in the fight against Vold****e****mort.**** Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, If I did Tonks and Lupin wouldn't have died!**

* * *

"Teddy you have hardly touched your food, is there something on your mind," asked Ginny Potter. 

Teddy Remus Lupin had come over to the Potter's for a visit and a home cooked meal made by Ginny. But he had not touched his food, as Ginny had pointed out, when everyone was already half way done.

Teddy looked at his god father Harry Potter and asked "What were my parents like?"

This question shocked all of the Potters even young Lily. Teddy never once had asked about his parents.

"All I know about them is that my farther was a werewolf and my mother was a Metamorphmages like me. I want to know more about them," said Teddy in a determined voice.

"Well," started Harry who was trying to figure out where to start. "What do you want to know about them," asked Harry.

"_Everything_, what were they like, how did they meet and …. Why did they have to die," asked Teddy who was looking down.

Harry felt a wave of guilt cross over him. It was because of him that Teddy didn't have parents that were there for him.

'_The__ least__ I can do is tell him what he wants to know about them_,' thought Harry.

"Your father as you said was a werewolf," said Harry, "But just because he was a werewolf doesn't mean that he was evil or anything like that, he was very kind hearted and trustworthy. My godfather Sirius said that Lupin was good boy because he had become a perfect."

Harry saw a wave of relief cross over Teddy's face when he had said this.

"The first time I meat your father was when I was thirteen. He had just become the new defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Everyone loved the way he taught. He also taught me how to use a Patronus charm," said Harry remembering his lessons with Lupin. "He resigned at the end of the year because the students found out that he was a werewolf, and he didn't want to cause Dumbledore anymore trouble."

"I didn't see Lupin again until I was fifteen, that is also when I met your mother," a smile spread across Harry's face.

Curiosity could be seen in Teddy's face at the mention of his mother.

"Your mother was Nymphadora Tonks, but she hated being called Nymphadora and always insisted on being called Tonks," said Harry remembering how she would get mad at anyone who called her Nymphadora. "She was also a Metamorphmages and her favorite hair color was bubble gum pink. She was also very clumsy, she almost didn't become an Auror because it."

"I really don't know when they met," said Harry. Teddy looked rather disappointed at this. "But, continued Harry, "I think they met the summer I turned fifteen, that was when the Order of the Phoenix was put together again."

"When I was in my sixth year at Hogwarts something happened to Tonks," said Harry. Teddy looked frightened by what Harry had said.

"Tonks was no longer happy and cheerful like she used to be," said Harry in a hushed voice. "Her patronus charm had changed and her hair color changed from pink to brown. Ron, Hermione, and I thought that she was grieving over the loss of Sirius."

"It wasn't until Dumbledore died that we figured out what was wrong with her," said Ginny. "It was just after Fleur said that she didn't care that my brother Bill had been bitten and that she still loved him anyway."

"She rounded on Remus and said that Fleur doesn't care that Bill's been bitten, she still loves him any way. Then Remus said ,barely even moving his lips, that is was different and that Bill would never really be a true werewolf," said Harry. "Tonks said that she didn't care that Remus had been bitten and that she loves him. Remus argued saying that he was too old, too poor, and too dangerous."

"That's when it all clicked. The reason that her hair had changed color and her Patronus had changed, that all happened because she fell in love with Remus," explained Harry.

" After that the next time I saw your parents was at Dumbledore's funeral. Tonks hair had changed back to bubble gum pink and they seemed to be holding hands," said Harry.

"That summer they got married. A few months later Tonks was pregnant with you," said Harry he had decided to leave out the part were Lupin had almost left Tonks so that Teddy would not think that his farther didn't want him.

"Your parents loved you very much," said Harry in a sincere voice. "The last thing I saw your father do was show me a picture of you."

"Then," said Teddy in a slightly angered voice, "If they loved me so much why did they go fight and die instead of staying with me."

"Teddy, your parents loved you very much," said Harry a stern voice. "They died so that you would live in a world were you could live a happier life. They loved you so much that they gave there lives for you."

Teddy stared at Harry to see if he was lying but Harry's face never changed from it's serious state. After a few moments Teddy smiled and said "Thank you."

Teddy finally understood why his parents died. It was because they loved him. And he would never forget that.

* * *

A/n: **I just finished 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' yesterday. So I thought that I would write a story for Teddy Lupin who's parents died in that book. This was my first one shot and Harry Potter story so please Review and tell me how I did.**


End file.
